


【韦兰】Fall

by SiLingLing_400



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400
Summary: 诺兰被性虐强奸，他得了严重的PTSD，可是韦德却……
Relationships: Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我CP必须在AO3上拥有姓名。  
> 已经2020了，我怎么还在卑微嗑韦兰。  
> （我就是一个无聊地快开学的人。

  
  
  
  
《Fall》  
  
  
  
外面下着小雪。  
  
  
  
弗娜莱说，你最近怎么样？  
  
  
  
诺兰回答说，还行。  
  
  
  
弗娜莱说，我最近工作比较忙，不能经常来看你。你自己照顾好自己。  
  
  
  
诺兰裹紧了弗娜莱送来的毯子，他整个人就像一个奇怪的球。即使诺兰和她已经没有关系了，她还是放不下诺兰，谁叫她和诺兰搭档那么多年。诺兰一开始的状态非常糟糕。他瘦得要命，眼睛里布满血丝，身上到处都是淤青和擦伤，整个人都散发出一种一蹶不振的气息。弗娜莱只要稍稍走近一点，他就会露出惧畏的神色。  
  
  
  
女杀手知趣地向后退一步，去给诺兰做了一顿饭。食物端到诺兰面前，他还是没有反应，直勾勾地盯着她看。直到女杀手不耐烦了，她说，吃啊。诺兰才开始吃。他吃得很慢，食物像是石头一样沉到他的胃里。当他准备去洗碗时，却一个哆嗦把碗给摔了。他看着地上的碎碗不停地抖，像一个怕被责罚的小孩。女杀手看着这幕，只是走过去把地扫了。之后弗娜莱来得更加频繁，从一周一次到两天一次。直到这一天，弗娜莱说她最近没有时间。  
  
  
  
弗娜莱把带来的生活用品放到门旁。诺兰的房子积灰很严重，几乎没有能下脚的地方，只有卧室还稍微好点，至少床单被套都是弗娜莱换过的。水管年久失修，经常漏水。地段偏僻，供暖也常常中断。诺兰从没打理过四周的环境，因为他已经彻底失去了生活的兴致。他服了三年刑后，勉强被人捞了出来。可惜把他捞出来的人不是什么好人，他们想让他生不如死。半年后，他们终于放他走了。此时的他，已经变成了一个空壳。他的灵魂早就被恶魔给吃掉了。  
  
  
  
弗娜莱走的时候总是不心安，她在门廊磨蹭半天，又多看了几眼，才决心离开。天渐渐就黑了，气温也逐渐降低，可是供暖系统已经坏了三天了。黑暗像恶魔一样掐住他的喉咙，寒冷像蛇一样爬进他的身体。诺兰给弗娜莱带来的暖炉插上电定好时，然后摸着黑从床头柜里拿出一瓶安眠药，他慢慢扭开瓶盖，从里面倒出几颗来，又捏着药片干咽进了肚子里。他患上了严重的失眠症。他已经被他们折磨得人不人，鬼不鬼了。  
  
  
  
在那半年里，他被轮奸，性虐和殴打，黑暗的折磨永无止境。如果不是他们意识到这个男人濒临断气了，根本不可能高抬贵手放他一马，而诺兰像个破布娃娃一样被丢到街角，刺眼的阳光像是要把他烧出一个洞来。他艰难地移动到电话亭，颤抖地按下了弗娜莱的电话号码。眼眶深陷，颧骨高挺，一头乱发，全身脏污，这就是弗娜莱见到诺兰的第一眼。  
  
  
  
诺兰现在这样，别说东山再起，就连活下去都很困难。那件事情只过去了一个月，而且他不确定他们是否会再次出现。恶魔们总是可以为所欲为。诺兰蜷起身体，把整个人都缩到了被子里。他断了两根肋骨，身上的擦伤和淤青交错纵横。他总是难以集中精神，他总是呼吸急促眼神失焦，他总是控制不住就会颤抖。他无法挺直他的背，他无法大声地说话，他无法自然地笑。他害怕生人，他害怕所有人。  
  
  
  
郊外，这里只有一轮残破的月亮，三两栋散落的房屋，几个游荡的酒鬼，一片肮脏的雪以及泥下被冻死的昆虫们。它们的歌声在夏天就已经唱完了，它们的命太短。而在市中心，那里是永远的灯红酒绿，歌声永远不停歇。他曾经拥有市中心的顶层公寓，他就在落地窗前看太阳落下，看一个花花世界怎样勾人魂魄。他也拥有郊外的房屋，他在硬床上蜷缩颤抖，无人知晓。  
  
  
  
时间又过了几天，弗娜莱带来的食物已经快吃完了。诺兰在这几天又再次思考了生与死的问题。他不是没有经历过大风浪的人。他也曾经历过失去亲人的痛苦，工作不顺的痛苦，被人羞辱的痛苦，他依然一次次地站了起来。可是诺兰依然清晰地意识到，他现在的遭遇，和以往大不相同。他不能说服自己站起来，但他也不想死。他的大脑依然留存着最后一丝防线，只是这道防线就如蛛丝一样细弱。  
  
  
  
诺兰来到镜子前。镜子里的他黑眼圈很重，左眼下部有一大块淤青，高挺的颧骨像是两座山峰，草草修剪的头发如同杂草。有淤青的地方泛着不正常的紫色，他谨慎地用指尖按了按淤青，被痛到小声惊叫。那种感觉有点像整个头骨都碎了一样。他对镜子扯出了一个笑，却越看越陌生。一个满身伤痕的，痛苦的男人，正在练习他的笑容。他从前很擅长于微笑。  
  
  
  
他又看了自己五分钟。他发现他在看自己，他发现他在对自己笑，他发现他装不下去了。  
  
  
  
他从袋子里拿出口罩，他把口罩戴到脸上，又把鸭舌帽也戴上了。镜子里只剩下一双眼睛了，对着他自己紧张地张望。他深深吸了一口气又呼出来，眨了很多次眼睛。他还不能去死，至少现在不行。他穿好了鞋，拧了门把手。他拧门把手时失败了三次，他的手心全是汗。他终于把门打开了，他先是悄悄向外看一眼，才踏出第一步。  
  
  
  
今天是周六，出门的人很多。诺兰出门前并没有留意过今天是周几，如果他留意过，他就不会选择今天出门。在人少的地方，他看起还算正常，可是在人多的地方，他就明显开始害怕了。他的嘴唇开始抿得更禁，他的目光开始变得更加躲闪，他甚至开始耳鸣。他慢慢地一小步一小步地挪着，终于来到了附近的超市。  
  
  
  
他排着队等待结账，手里攥紧了弗娜莱给他的卡。收银员把东西一件一件从篮子里拿出来，扫码，然后装到购物袋里去。几乎是一结完账，诺兰就提起购物袋走了。  
  
  
  
他缓缓走在人行道上，阳光刺眼到让他害怕。他不知道为什么心跳得很快，而且手部总有一种虚浮感。他低头快步走，却突然被人撞倒在地，那人想扶他起来，他却被吓到哆哆嗦嗦说了一声对不起，就抓起袋子跑了。他的眼睛被强烈的阳光闪到了，他感觉面前的一切都有一种曝光过度的不真实感。他差点就这样哭出来，还好最后忍住了。  
  
  
  
终于到了家门口，他抖着手掏了半天钥匙，又对了半天钥匙孔。他把钥匙插进去，却莫名觉得恐惧被放大。他快速转动钥匙，快步跨进门去，想要快点关上门。门还没有关上一半就被一股力量给阻止了，他被吓了一跳。来人把虚掩的门推开，他一身西装，阳光照在他的脸上，勾勒出他的脸型。他正是四年前亲手把诺兰送进监狱的韦德·沃兹。  
  
  
  
诺兰明显呼吸过度，四肢发软，眼前阵阵发黑。  
  
  
  
TBC.


	2. Chapter2

《Fall》  
  
  
  
Chapter2  
  
  
  
韦德把门向后一推，古旧的木门与门框合为一体发出沉重的声响。这个房子里唯一的光源消失了。对面的诺兰被吓到大气也不敢出。韦德之前走在路上，迎面就被诺兰撞倒在地。诺兰并没有认出他，但他立刻就认出了这个中年人是谁，就算已经过去了四年，有些东西还是如此清楚。他消逝已久的仇恨再次复苏。  
  
  
  
四年的成长打磨已经让韦德彻底摆脱了当初了稚气，身上颇有一种领导者的风范了，他已经变成了名副其实的上位者。韦德打量了诺兰两眼，他像一头雄狮，而诺兰像一只被围猎的鹿。韦德看着诺兰害怕的样子，觉得十分好笑。他向前迈一步，诺兰就小心地往后退一步。韦德说，想不到你就呆在这种地方养老啊？你们IOI没给你发退休工资吗？诺兰的眼神躲躲闪闪，他不敢反击的样子让韦德心生快意。谁都会喜欢欺辱一个弱者。  
  
  
  
韦德继续走近，说：“索伦托，你这个暴君。你还记得你当初干过什么吗？”  
  
  
  
“你把一整个叠楼区都炸了，你还记得吗？你不是对我说要我感激你吗？”  
  
  
  
韦德继续发泄着他的愤怒。他轻而易举地锁住诺兰的手，又伸手掐住了他的脖子。诺兰瞬间变了脸色，韦德·沃兹很可能就这样掐死他。韦德的手掌在收紧，他感受到诺兰颈部血管的颤动，看到他的嘴唇开始露出缺氧的青白色。但是他不想弄出人命，他只想吓一吓索伦托。于是他把手松开，诺兰就开始剧烈咳嗽。韦德却想起四年前他拿着枪抵着诺兰的胸口，那时诺兰摊着手故作镇定，莫名地勾起他的一阵邪火。而索伦托现在一副不敢抵抗的模样，让四年前的邪火越窜越高。  
  
  
  
韦德知道即使这样做他也不用承担任何后果。诺兰早已是一片孤蓬，无依无靠，而韦德成为了人们眼中的新神。救世主无论对阶下囚干什么都是正确的，更何况这个阶下囚毫无还手之力。韦德根本不用担心诺兰会反咬他一口。然而这种东西，有了一次也就有了无数次。殊不知，罪恶的泥塘正在向韦德热情招手。  
  
  
  
他一手捉住诺兰的肩膀，把他按到墙上。他伸手就解开了皮带，把内裤扒下，让诺兰跪下替他服务。诺兰的睫毛在颤，他蓝色的眼睛里正在翻起汹涌巨浪。他太清楚韦德想干什么了，他清楚得不得了。他没有想到自己还要继续那半年的噩梦。他不敢反抗。他讨好地舔上尖端，在上面打转，然后把整个挺立都给送进了嘴里，他尽力吞吐着，盼望韦德射出来之后就会放了他。他的蓝眼睛水汪汪的，整个下巴上全是津液。韦德按着诺兰的头，企图压得更深。诺兰发出不舒服的呜咽声，跪在地上的腿在颤抖。诺兰被逼到绝境再无路可逃了。韦德一个深挺，精液顺着诺兰的下巴流下。  
  
  
  
韦德把诺兰拉起来，让诺兰背对着他。他先用自己的领带把诺兰的手绑上了，然后把他按到了墙上。他一手把诺兰的裤子扒了下了，两只苍白的细腿勾着牛仔裤反而更显欲拒还迎。韦德用手掐着诺兰的大腿根，把那里掐出一点点青紫。酥麻疼痒的感觉让诺兰双腿打颤，他想回头制止韦德，却怕换来更恐怖的惩罚。他的泪水在眼眶里蓄了一滴滴，最后吧嗒吧嗒地砸在地上。  
  
  
  
韦德或许是有一点施虐欲的。他捡起一旁的皮带，皮带扣滑动的声音让诺兰打了个抖。韦德把皮带举起又落下，诺兰的身上立即浮现一道道红痕，皮带扣落下时会划到肉，不一会儿那里就皮开肉绽。诺兰哭着求饶，说了很多次please。但是韦德按着他的肩膀，不停地抽打着诺兰。诺兰疼到几乎要昏过去了，他的下唇已被自己咬得血肉模糊。还好韦德停了手。  
  
  
  
然而之后才是更加漫长的折磨。我们都应该承认，年轻人本来就精力旺盛。韦德扶着诺兰的腰，没有做任何润滑就直接捅了进去。诺兰发出一声哀叫，冷汗直流，后方被撕裂的感觉让他更加痛苦。韦德双手掐着诺兰的腰侧，诺兰的后腰是偏青的象牙白，弯出一个好看的弧形，节节脊椎下方凸着两块胯骨。韦德大刀阔斧地在其中进出，丝毫不顾诺兰的求饶声。韦德的整个身子都贴近了诺兰，靠近他耳旁说，你就像个婊子。不，婊子都比你贞洁。  
  
  
  
韦德发了玩性，就着姿势把诺兰给翻了身。突突的那块在诺兰体内转了一圈，让他又落了两滴泪。这时韦德才能清楚地看到诺兰被折磨成了什么模样。他的嘴唇，一片血肉模糊，他的脸上，充满了泪痕，而他的脸庞，泛着白晃晃的光。红白交错的视觉冲击过于强烈，韦德抓着诺兰的两条腿把他抵到墙上继续操干。  
  
  
  
诺兰的感觉只剩下疼了，从一开始被掐腿根，到被皮带抽，再到被干，他只觉得一项项都在挑战他的痛觉极限。他还剩下什么筹码呢？就算他还有筹码他也不敢反抗，毕竟他现在连哭的力气都没有了。他只能任由韦德分开他的大腿，把他按在墙上干，告诉他，你真像个婊子。  
  
  
  
所有的窗帘都拉上了，房间里一片昏暗，喘息声与撞击声交杂勾勒出一片罪恶的图景。一个二十出头的年轻人在强奸一个四十来岁的中年人，一个救世主在惩罚他的阶下囚，一个人在对他的仇人复仇。诺兰感觉自己像是在黑暗的海上漂浮，他不会溺亡，可是他永远心惊胆战，这种痛苦快把他折磨疯了。  
  
  
  
韦德又抽插了几次，才迟迟射出。精液沿着诺兰青紫的腿根流下。诺兰失去了韦德的支撑，腿一软就跪坐到了地上。诺兰抬眼看见年轻人身上衣物整齐，而自己上身赤裸，裤子挂在脚踝。这确实是一副很讽刺的画面。韦德穿好了裤子，把门打开，什么也没说就走了。  
  
  
  
半响，诺兰才扶着墙勉强站起。他打开淋浴喷头冲了一个澡，把那些东西给弄干净。他擦拭完身体再次来到镜子前，他的眼睛红肿，他的嘴唇破皮。他的表情还是那么阴鸷，就像一个幽灵。他又回到事发地，把散落一地的衣服捡起。然而那里躺着一件黑西装外套，这明显就是韦德的衣服。  
  
  
  
诺兰把这些衣服放到了洗衣机。滚筒疯狂转动发出嗡嗡声，诺兰就这样站着，看着它洗衣，直到天黑。  
  
  
  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

《Fall》

Charpter3.

韦德敲了敲诺兰的门，里面没有回应。他又不耐烦地敲了两下，终于听到了一阵脚步声。诺兰打开了门，看清来人后瞬间变了脸色，半句“弗娜莱”也卡在了喉咙里。诺兰应该自我反思，什么时候他才能改掉不看猫眼就开门的坏习惯。韦德看起来并不是来找事的，但当他把门反锁上时，还是激起了诺兰的一身冷汗。诺兰紧张地向后退了几步，一不小心撞到了墙把他吓了一跳。他的目光在地下打转，突然他想进行抗争，却又像一个被扎破的气球一样迅速瘪了下去，稍稍抬起的头也变得更低。

韦德开口就要他的外套。诺兰回答说，外套洗了，晒在外面。韦德皱了皱眉，问，你掏过口袋吗。诺兰一听就觉得语气不对，谨慎地说了一句没有。韦德抓起诺兰的领子，把他整个人都抵到了墙上，说：“那件外套里有绿洲更新的重要资料。我怎么知道你不是故意的？”诺兰眨了眨眼，整个人都慌了，想给自己叫冤又不敢。他看着韦德的左手逐渐握成了拳头，他知道这一拳下去会有多痛他一急就大声喊了一句：“韦德·沃兹你够了！你不过是一个心理变态的强/奸犯！你……”他说到后半句时明显开始底气不足，声音逐渐散落到了四周，再也捡不起来了。他怯弱地抬起头来，胆战心惊地看着韦德。他或许不该反抗的，这对他来说没什么好处。

“索伦托，你还真是学不乖啊，”韦德捏着诺兰的下巴，恶狠狠地说，“也许我就应该多强/奸你几次。”

韦德的拳头打在了诺兰的颧骨上，挥下去的时候还带起了一阵风。痛觉争先恐后地由触击点爆裂开来，迅速攻占诺兰的大脑，他整个脑袋都在嗡嗡地响。温热的血液顺着他的眉骨流下，染红了他发茬。他下意识地用手臂护住了头部，生怕再被打第二拳。他没有想到韦德·沃兹这么不讲理，竟然真的招呼了他一拳。

韦德似乎余怒未消，抬手作势想给他第二拳。阴暗的屋内爆发着罪恶，而屋外的弗娜莱毫不知情地从包里拿出了钥匙。清脆熟悉的钥匙撞击声让诺兰的脑袋瞬间清醒了，他哀求韦德：“弗娜莱已经在门外了。你从窗子出去，然后拿着你的外套走吧。”

这个男人低声下气的模样不知为何更加激起了韦德的施虐欲。诺兰就像一只走投无路的鹿，眼里只剩下无辜和可怜。可惜现在不是时候，韦德松开诺兰的衣领，翻窗走了。一旁传来弗娜莱不断转动钥匙的声音，她意识到门被反锁了，于是她使劲地敲了敲门。大约过了五分钟，她敲门无果，不安感被无限地放大。她刚想撞门，诺兰就把门给打开了。诺兰的头发上滴着水，他说他刚刚在洗澡。诺兰对自己的行骗技术依然保持着自信。

弗娜莱进门把东西一放，就开始说一些自己的生活琐事，她一边说一边微笑。诺兰这座冷寂的房子，也只有在弗娜莱来的时候才能有一丝温度。她这次带了两大包东西，新鲜的蔬菜水果，这是必不可少的，其次还有新鲜的肉蛋奶，这可以促进骨骼生长。弗娜莱还是问他过得怎样。他眼底一酸，迅速说道，我过得很好。谢谢你为我做了那么多。

诺兰看起来更加脆弱了。他永远都像一个做错事的小孩一样躲闪他人的目光。他摇晃他的脑袋，抿紧他的嘴唇。女性总是心细的，弗娜莱的目光聚焦于他的嘴唇。那里已经没有血了，不过看上去依然触目惊心。她问，到底发生什么了。诺兰赶紧说，真的没什么。弗娜莱依然用怀疑的眼光扫了一眼诺兰，她不希望看到那半年的悲剧再次重演。如果那些人再次找上门，她不确定自己可以压制住怒火再报警让警察把他们抓走，她可能会亲自手刃他们。

弗娜莱走之前还是那句话，照顾好你自己，我走了。弗娜莱走后，诺兰再也憋不住他的泪水了，泪水不断地从他的眼里涌出，他蜷缩在沙发上，像个小孩子一样哭了。他哭得抽抽噎噎的，肩膀不停地颤抖，差点背过气来。他再也难以控制自己崩塌的情绪了。他还剩下什么呢？他什么也没有了。他以为自己真的离开那半年的噩梦了，可是他没有。他有了严重的心理创伤，韦德·沃兹却偏偏要给他的伤口撒上一把盐。他不敢把事情告诉弗娜莱，凭她的性子，只会让事情只会变得更糟。

窗外，太阳逐渐西沉，散落的屋子开了灯又灭了灯。月光照进屋里就像是一道道幽魂的影子。诺兰缩在沙发上，泪水早已风干。

韦德心情烦躁地开着车。他拿到了他的上衣，却发现里面根本没有资料。他可能错怪诺兰了，这份资料可能被他放在了别处，但是他给忘记了，所以他心情烦躁。但是他告诉自己，这是索伦托欠他的，他用不着怜悯索伦托。他心烦地闭上眼，打开自动驾驶模式。突然他的助理发来消息说，资料找到了，就在他的办公桌下。

韦德确实冤枉了诺兰。可是这又怎样，韦德想，这是他欠我的。

韦德最近确实有点力不从心。四年过去了，这个世界却没有变得更好。能源危急利剑高悬，贫富分化更显严峻，各个国家却妄图退回孤岛，自理人类的这些困难，GSS作为全球最大公司再次被推上风尖浪口，游走于各个国家之间，努力把孤岛连成大陆。而GSS本身也不过是“金玉其外败絮其中”。游戏开发陷入僵局，用户投诉堆积成山，股价持续下跌。

也许他现在才回过神来，当他去找诺兰时，他发泄的不止仇恨，还有一些坏情绪。韦德·沃兹在普通人面前都有着良好的形象，可是唯独在诺兰面前他成了自己口中的“暴君”。诺兰从不敢反抗，这只会让韦德的施虐欲更加旺盛。他每次看到诺兰，脑子里肮脏的想法就会一件一件地涌出。韦德·沃兹在毫不吝啬地发泄着自己的阴暗面，并且毫无悔意。

韦德还是想，这是他欠我的。

这是韦德唯一的借口。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

《Fall》

Chapter4.

“嘿！”

“韦德？”

……

一只大手伸到了韦德面前。韦德才讪讪回过神来，眨了眨眼睛，对她说：“不好意思，你刚才在说什么？”艾奇翻了个白眼，说：“我说，诺兰·索伦托出狱了！”

“对，我知道。后面那部分。”韦德把视线移到窗外，他不想让艾奇发现他的不自在。天边是黑的，外面风很大，有人跑着去追自己被吹走的帽子，这是暴雨来的前兆。

“你知道那些人有多恨他吗？他被他们整整虐待了半年。我想他肯定精神失常了。”艾奇看起来怪激动的，一直对着韦德滔滔不绝。这件事是她从绿洲的匿名版区上看到的，那个人在帖子上说自己闲的没事，来扒一扒某位知名人士。他已经给诺兰的身份打了码，可是艾奇还是一眼就看出了此人在说诺兰。20岁进入GSS，修过计算机和能源双学位，最后不幸入狱，出狱后又被仇家折磨，这种人除了诺兰还能有谁？艾奇打开手机，想给韦德看看原贴，却发现已经被删除了。

韦德不经意地皱了皱眉。

艾奇又继续感叹说：“索伦托虽然人很坏，但是我想说这些人可真不是人。这种事情都干得出来。”

风声大得有些吓人，路上的树已经被刮折了一棵，折了一半倒在水洼里，枝叶任人踩踏。韦德告诉艾奇他还有事要忙就结了账走了。韦德烦躁地快步下楼，忽然迎面撞上一双蓝眼睛，心里麻乱的线一紧。那人不是诺兰，韦德收回目光，心里攥着千百根收紧的乱线下了楼。撞上那双眼睛的一瞬间，诺兰鹿一样的眼神立刻在他的脑海里浮现，那双眼睛无辜又可怜。

他快步走到街角，打开手机在绿洲匿名版区搜索“诺兰·索伦托”。搜索出来的帖子下了他一跳，上方显示最热的帖子右上角有个灰色的已删除标签。但是韦德是管理员，他可以查看已删除的内容。他点开了那个帖子，他差点把手机给摔碎。帖子里详细记录了索伦托那半年来的遭遇，发帖人是其中的一个犯人。他几乎每天都会更新，一般是图文并茂，并且喜欢添加颜文字。这些东西让韦德不寒而栗，但是更让韦德气恼。

他的呼吸都乱了，愤怒已经在他的心里滋生，他一手扶着墙壁，另一只手就握成拳头到了上去。韦德放下他的拳头，他的手上已经留下了几道血痕。痛觉多多少少让他清醒了一点，可是他却陷入了另一个难熬的泥潭。他昨天冤枉了诺兰。悔意和气恼交织在他的脑内爆炸开来，他发誓自己一定快疯了。自从他遇到诺兰那天，他就不可避免地陷入了漩涡之中。

韦德以后道歉能让自己好受一点，他分不清愤怒是为了什么，他暂时只明白冤枉人的悔恨。他去买了一些水果，还去办了一张新卡。

于是为了道歉，他第三次来到了诺兰家门口。经过上次的教训，诺兰已经学乖了，他一听敲门声就不对，根本不敢再去开门。门外的韦德敲了半天，也就放弃了。只是他本来还有一些悔意的，现在反而被一点点消磨掉变得只剩愤怒。韦德说不清为什么生气，他想这可能是因为今天天气太差而且索伦托不给他开门。

韦德在下午的时候又把那帖子给看了一遍，最后他弄伤了他的另一只手。愤怒被一点点地喂养长大，他觉得他已经快疯了。他觉得他必须立刻见到诺兰，立刻。他好不容易熬到了下班，立马去开着他的车去找诺兰了。韦德在等第一个红灯的时候，脑子里闪现的全是诺兰被他强暴时的画面，然后那个场景就和帖子里的图片重合交叠。韦德攥紧了拳，他算是明白怎么让自己平静下来了，只有把那群人给杀了他才会平静。世界第一大公司的董事长当然有些灰色权利，明天那些人的存在就会被永远抹去。韦德感觉自己心里的那锅水没有那么沸了，但还是在不停地冒泡。

这是典型的当局者迷。韦德一丝一毫也没有意识到自己已经因为诺兰干出了一件又一件疯狂的事了，他以为他还像往常一样镇定自如。韦德感觉自己心焦如焚，他闯了一个红灯，之后连闯十二个。十三个红灯，这是如此不吉利的数字。他顶着他发昏的脑袋，远远就望见诺兰站在门前和人闲聊。那是一个年轻的男人。

韦德感觉自己心里的那团绳子又开始作怪了。他提着水果下了车，关门的力气很大，像是在泄愤。诺兰看见他来了，整个人都慌了，有点想逃。韦德却早已行到他身旁，他用手搭到诺兰的肩上。诺兰就像一只兔子瞪圆了眼睛，走也不是，不走也不是。韦德露出一个假笑，对那个男人说自己是诺兰的朋友。男人说他是诺兰的邻居，今天第一次来和诺兰打招呼。韦德又和他聊了几句，就抓着诺兰的手，走进了屋里。之后诺兰再次听到了令人绝望的锁门声，他大气也不敢出了，屏着神，不敢乱动。

韦德放下水果，心里的绳子好像松了半截，这让他难得可以做到心平气和地对诺兰说话，他说：“我昨天冤枉你了。”然后他就把卡递给诺兰。

诺兰谨慎地看着他，没有前进一步。诺兰的警惕让韦德更加烦躁，他大声说，你到底要不要。他刚刚平复下来的心又给蒙上了一层阴影。诺兰小心地向前走了一步，轻轻捏住了卡的边缘，甚至不敢碰到韦德的手。索伦托腕骨的形状相当明显，几乎就是皮连着骨头，中间没有肉，韦德目光向上，看到索伦托唯唯诺诺的模样让他心生不快。这是一个完全被摧毁了自信与尊严的男人，他只会接受一切暴行。

韦德什么也不懂。他抓着诺兰的脑袋，贴近了那张冰冷的唇。诺兰瞬间就愣住了，只能被年轻人一点一点地撬开嘴唇。他被吓得闭上了眼睛，呼吸也有些不畅，眼前一阵发晕。韦德放开了诺兰的脑袋，他开始把手伸到诺兰身下，他隔着揉捏着诺兰的下部，感受到那里被前液逐渐浸湿。然后他脱下了诺兰的裤子，只手套弄了起来。诺兰喘着粗气，任由韦德肆意妄为。终于，他射了出来。韦德拿纸巾擦掉了手上的污浊，他看到索伦托用不明所以的眼神看着他。如果韦德只想发泄，他没有必要替诺兰做手活，不是吗？由于很多原因，今天的这场性爱注定不像是一场暴行。可是这也并非你情我愿，这看起来非常的不明所以。床伴，就把他们当做床伴好了，他们今晚不是仇人，也不是情人。

他们终于到了床上了，勾勾搭搭了一路，衣服也掉了一地。诺兰的眼睛还是那么得湿漉漉，还是那么无辜和可怜。韦德把他按到床上，拿起床头的凡士林，蘸了一点到手上就像诺兰的后面伸去。当他进入第一根手指时，窗外划过了一个闪电，紧接着掉落一道惊雷，轰隆一声，让诺兰下意识地抓紧了韦德的后背。之后是第二根，第三根，一直出入到韦德觉得可以的时候才停下扩张。扩张的时候已经若有若无地触到了诺兰的前列腺，他叫了几声，腰也有点勾不住了。

然后韦德的手向上，他的手颤颤地抚过男人被他打伤的地方，又抹去了索伦托的泪。他什么都不明白，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这样做。他又给了诺兰一个吻，然后一个深挺，全部都没入了。诺兰叫了一声，这次并没有上次那么疼了，并且，韦德尽量放轻了力道，最后竟然是快感大于了痛感。

窗外的暴雨不停敲击着窗户。震耳的惊雷不停地炸开，却最终和雨声融合为无规律的白噪音。韦德只听得到诺兰的喘息声，只看得到诺兰深如海水的眼睛。诺兰几乎整个人都像是勾在韦德身上，面对雷声，面前这具温热的躯体多多少少能给他一些安全感。这种安全感很可能是诺兰的错觉，但是他已难以思考。就算是错觉，这也非常迷惑人心。

最后他们折腾到了半夜。睡着的时候，就连诺兰自己都没有意识到，他不自觉地缩到了绑匪的怀里，本能地向另一具躯体寻求温暖。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

《Fall》

Chapter5.

事情的离谱就连韦德·沃兹自己都开始反省。他来找诺兰的次数从一周一次到一周三次，最后又到两天一次。韦德试图说服自己，他们是床伴，他们互相需要，并且不需用情感维系。可是想要骗自己太难了，每次他试图这样做，韦德就会想起诺兰鹿一样的眼睛，他是如此得不情愿。更糟糕的是，韦德开始得寸进尺，而诺兰则变得更加麻木。然而诺兰越是这样，韦德就越是过分。谁能想到，这样扭曲的关系竟然维持了半年。最后居然连艾奇都开始觉察，她说：“嘿哥们儿，你是不是有了新欢？”韦德和萨曼莎在三年前早已分手，因此他不用担心俗套的狗血剧情会发生。然而他最该担心的应该是诺兰，如果他有心，他就应该留意到诺兰越来越麻木的眼神和他手腕上不像玩笑的划痕。他确实留意到了。他只是少来了几次，该做的还是会做的。然而事实上，他整个人都像是在沸水里煎熬。他太年轻了，他需要时间。不过我们应该想想，时间会等他吗？

从发现诺兰手上有划痕的那天起，韦德的心情就没有好过。他并没有直接意识到自己心情不好是因为诺兰，他把原因归咎给别的东西，比如说天气，一个愚笨的下属，或是堵车。但是他的朋友们发现他越来越易怒，整个人就像一颗炸弹，随时随刻都会爆炸。他开始对诺兰做出更加过分的事情，他开始完全不考虑诺兰的情绪。但是他从来没有发现，每次他这样做了以后，他的心情会更加糟糕。他开始酗酒，就在这个傍晚，他醉驾来到了诺兰家。此时韦德正坐在诺兰家的沙发上，看起来还有点意识不清晰。诺兰现在连自己都照顾不好，怎么会照顾别人，于是他只好坐在一旁干瞪眼。

诺兰只能坐在沙发边上绞着手，而韦德半个身子都已经靠到了沙发上。一个醉汉等于一个大麻烦，然而韦德不像是典型的醉汉，他不会撒酒疯，他只是什么都不说，也什么都不干，看起来有点像掉线了一样。诺兰害怕韦德，即使韦德现在什么也没做。光是韦德在他旁边，就足以把他吓跑了。而且更多的，是他从心理上涌起的不适感。那种感觉像尖刀一样密密麻麻地从他的胸口浮现出来，他想立刻逃走。他的眼神不自在地向上飘，在那里转了好几圈，他又小小地看了一眼韦德，发现韦德快睡着了。诺兰稍微舒了一口气，慢慢地向上站起来——他一直不敢动是因为韦德和他挨得非常非常得近，近到他一不小心就会惊醒韦德。诺兰才刚刚放松了一点，就立刻被吓到了，因为他的手被韦德牢牢地握住了，诺兰惊出一身冷汗，这好像突然被潜伏在黑暗里的蛇咬了一口，让人错不及防。

“你……别……别走。”醉得迷迷糊糊的韦德不清不楚地吐出一句话来。

“好。我、我不走，行了吧。”诺兰的音调非常像在哄小孩。他变得脆弱，忧郁，古怪，阴鸷，但也变得温柔。这不是健全的温柔，这是因为内心脆弱而产生的畸形产物，因为怕被施暴而刻意伪装出来的温柔。这样的温柔就像一个廉价的玻璃外壳，打碎之后，剩下的只有一颗荒凉的心。他曾经也想在那里耕作，只可惜时间的荒原一望无际。

诺兰重新坐下。韦德就一直握着他的手，他一寸一寸地移动着他的手指，从诺兰的虎口到手心，再到小指。韦德的手经过的地方，就像大火来了又被雨浇灭了一样。诺兰的手总是干的冷的，而韦德的手是湿的热的。幸运的是，诺兰并不抗拒这份温暖。韦德继续摩挲着他的掌心，他的指节，像一个婴孩在寻求最原始的保护。落日余晖踩着时间的脚从一旁跑到另一旁，晚风吹起白色窗幔，他们在沉寂中等待黑夜降临。

诺兰想起他早逝的姐姐。他想起他的姐姐用相似的方法抚摸他的手掌，他那不幸的姐姐，因为吸食毒品过度而死去。他甚至没有来得及看她最后一眼，她就已草草下葬。他那美丽的姐姐，总是对他微笑的姐姐，死于毒品，死于绿洲的彩蛋游戏。诺兰甚至开始神伤，其实他现在并不适合神伤，因为这容易让他看到死亡的诱惑。也许是因为和曾经的回忆重叠，他并没有那么不自在了，但是他依然很想逃跑。他的每一次心跳都像是在打鼓，鼓声在他耳边震耳欲聋。还有，他就连呼吸都无法掌控了，他的呼吸总是捋不顺，他总想抓住一个畅快的频率，却往往跌入焦虑的谷底。他忘了，他忘了怎么做一个正常人。跟一个有着严重心理创伤的人谈正常，真是残忍。

韦德真的喝得太多了。他微微撑起身子来，一阵窸窸窣窣的动作又把诺兰吓了一跳，韦德却没给诺兰一点时间准备，直接就吐了出来。这可真是一个糟糕的画面。诺兰再怎么不会照顾人也该明白了，他应该把韦德带到卫生间。韦德扶着洗漱台吐了好久，诺兰就拿着纸巾把沙发上的污物给擦干净，然后换了一身衣服。韦德也需要换一身衣服，否则他就是一个移动的污染物。诺兰花了好久才说服这个醉鬼换衣服，然后他把脏衣服丢进了洗衣机。洗衣机一转，好像把一切都给吸走了。

韦德最终被送到了卧室里。不知道为什么，诺兰以前购置这套房产时，非常有先见之明地买了一张双人床，即使他没有女伴，也没有男伴。他其实是个漂亮的男人，他瘦削的脸，刀削般的唇，还有那双蓝得像海一样的眼睛。他从来不缺追求者，可是他从来不和谁一起过夜。他早早就觉察了自己独身主义的端倪，于是他从没给他人留下深入了解的机会。他永远像海水一样平静，穿着合身的西装，喷着合适的香水，所走的每一步都精准地踩在自己早已规划好的人生路线上。可惜，二十岁的诺兰想不到四十岁的诺兰会变成一个失败者。二十岁的诺兰一定会对四十岁的诺兰大加嘲讽。

月光被百叶窗切割成一片又一片，落在无边的黑暗上。韦德揽过诺兰的腰，他把诺兰搂得很紧。他甚至想要吻诺兰。韦德抱着诺兰，他喝醉了，他什么也不认了，他什么都可以胡来了。他摩挲着诺兰的后背，头颅靠在诺兰的颈肩上，他颤颤地说：“对不起，诺兰…对不起……我……”声音越到后面越是一番哽咽，让人感觉光是把这些字吐出来就已经耗费了八成功力了。

韦德从本质上来说并不适合做一个施暴者。他会在痛苦与后悔中挣扎，即使索伦托真的欠他点什么，他也本能地觉得自己的借口毫无根据。他怀着这样复杂的心情一次又一次地接近诺兰，所有的情感都变得让人难堪。他在黑夜里拥抱诺兰的影子，就像是在试图抓住一缕风。他是如此得心焦，他感觉他什么也没有拥有。他太年轻了，人们会这样说，年轻人的爱总是让人难以承受。

他如此地想从原点逃离，却被不停地推回去。即使这样，他却难以回到往昔岁月。

2044年，韦德·沃兹十七岁，距离哈利迪的猎蛋大赛已经过去了两年，人们却对线索毫无头绪。就在那年夏天，他遇到了诺兰·索伦托。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

《Fall》

Chapter6.

一份夏日恋情是由什么做成的？

是柠檬硬糖，汽水和来不及说的再见。

韦德总会想起那年夏天。那时他在一家咖啡馆打工，给人家干点端咖啡，擦桌子的活儿。他的打工生活相当无趣，直到那一天，他开始注意到那个不寻常的客人。那位客人喜欢在下午六点来咖啡馆，他不像周围人一样总是戴着VR眼镜，也不对着笔记本电脑敲打半天，而是在一旁看书。让韦德惊讶的是，在这个电子产品泛滥的年代，他居然还选择使用纸质书。他时常看到那位先生坐在窗边以这样的方式慢慢消磨时间，他就会想起他看过的十分古早的电影里也有这样的场景，那些小资产阶级总喜欢在午后的咖啡厅消磨时光。他看到那个人就感觉时光凭空倒流了一样，好像现在不是2044年，而是1980年。

韦德总是抢着给那位先生端咖啡，也许是他来的次数太多了，男人开始注意到这个大男孩。韦德端咖啡的时候总是有些忙乱，棕色的液体在杯子里不断摇晃，看得男人有些紧张。其实韦德的忙乱不是真的忙乱，而是一份心动在作怪，这让他不敢与男人对视，更难以与他正常交谈。他难以预料的crush在这个夏天铺天盖地地袭来，让他在午后的阳光里晕了脑袋。在另一个午后，男人主动问起那个大男孩的名字，然后他们就这样交换了姓名。韦德得知他叫诺兰，诺兰明白了他叫韦德。

当你知道一个陌生人的姓名时，你们也就变成了点头之交，你们的关系也更加容易被拉近。韦德总是在他身边作故意的停留，他每次只是端个咖啡却要磨几分钟，然后偶尔问几个私人问题，权当是为了了解诺兰。诺兰并不讨厌他刻意的停留，也不反感他偶尔的提问。他示好的方式是给韦德一点小费，然后韦德就会挠挠头收下。两人以一种微妙的默契保持着还算舒服的距离。

他们本不会有私人的交集的，韦德也以为他夏日的心动会逐渐褪色。那一天咖啡厅打烊很早，诺兰来的时候，韦德正在关门。诺兰眨了眨眼睛，说，你们今天打烊这么早啊。韦德应了一声。这是他第一次在班下碰到诺兰，一时他没了服务员的身份，诺兰也不再是顾客，他们就变成了两个偶然遇见的朋友。诺兰主动提出是否要去别的地方坐一坐，韦德想都没想就答应了。

诺兰可能是为了照顾小朋友的口味，他没有去另一家咖啡馆，而是选择了一家街边的汽水店。那家店的装横风格相当明快，撑出来的招牌上有漂亮的红色花体字，上面写着Summer，墙上刷着浅浅的明黄色，镶嵌着大扇明亮的黑边玻璃窗，店门口是一颗用白铁皮花盆栽种的阔叶绿植。诺兰偏着头对他笑，又有一点不好意思地低下头去。韦德看着他愣了神，汽水的味道在他的舌尖炸开。

那个时候的诺兰总是爱在嘴里含一颗柠檬糖。每次他说话的时候，柠檬味和他的海洋系香水就混合在一起，显得稳重中又有一丝天真。韦德感觉自己嘴里浓烈的橘子汽水瞬间失去了味道，鼻子里只剩下诺兰身上淡淡的柠檬海洋味。这种气味就在夏日阳光下不断地膨胀上升，直接与男人的形象一起印在了韦德的脑海里。多少年后，当他吃起柠檬硬糖，或是站在过强的阳光下，还是会想起诺兰略带腼腆的笑容。

对韦德来说，那个夏天的记忆是多么得不真切。柠檬硬糖，汽水，夏日阳光，这让他暂时忘记了叠楼区的一切，忘记了他生活里的种种不堪，忘记了他的爱丽丝姨妈，和虚幻的绿洲。他第一次对真实世界的渴望超过了绿洲，只因为这里有无尽的夏日。

这大概是韦德最喜欢的一个夏天了，在此之前，他从来没喜欢过夏天。

诺兰有时会谈到他的生活。他说他有一个姐姐，他们感情很好。他还说他修的是计算机学位，现在在GSS任职*。诺兰的生活确实离他很远，如果不是因为诺兰总是来喝咖啡，而韦德又恰好在那里打工，他们是不会相遇的。韦德只能说他在绿洲上学，住在叠楼区，每天都要为生计担忧。当韦德讲到伤感的地方，诺兰会不自觉地垂下眼，也跟着晕上一层淡淡的悲伤。在恰当的地方，他会给予韦德鼓励。他一直都是一个合格的听众。

韦德开始注意到诺兰总是拿在手里的那本书。它的封面是黑色的，上面印着几个烫金大字“The great Gatsby”，了不起的盖茨比。韦德的脑袋里从来只有哈利迪所爱的流行文化，未曾给文学留下一席之地，在选修的文学课上他也瞌睡连连。但是那天他去查了那本书，并且把电子版下载到了他的线上图书馆。在套着众多五颜六色包装壳的流行书中，多了一本低调黑封面的文学作品。他或许是希望有一天他能谈起诺兰喜欢的东西，而不是总是诺兰安静地听他是如何研究哈利迪的。

只可惜这个小小的愿望可能无法实现了。诺兰已经有一周没有来过咖啡馆了，韦德不知道发生了什么。他天真地以为他可以和诺兰一直保持联系，现在才发现他们唯一的联系就是这个咖啡馆，一切都从这里产生，那么定将一切都从这里结束。韦德盯着大门的时间比以往更长了，每次门铃响起，他就会条件反射地回头，等到看清那人并不是诺兰以后，他又默默低下头擦拭咖啡杯。他已经把《了不起的盖茨比》看了三遍了，他甚至已经为人物们列了一个关系网，他就像研究哈利迪彩蛋一样认真，甚至更加认真。

又过了一周，夏天快走到尽头了。在那附近的某一天，天气并不好，天空中堆积着灰色的云朵。在店里，响了无数次门铃后，过了好久又一次门铃响起了。对于门铃，韦德已经失望了太多次了。所以这一次，他并没有抬起头，他的心像是一条被打湿的毛巾，伤心地滴着水，他怀疑诺兰再也不会来了，他很后悔为什么自己当初没有和他加个绿洲好友，或是ins什么的。他擦着杯子，然后百无聊赖地抬起头，却惊讶地睁大了眼睛。那人是诺兰，确确实实是诺兰。他感觉自己再一次活过来了，他真想立刻走到诺兰面前。可是韦德明显感觉到他失去了往日的活力，诺兰用手支着头，看着窗外，就像是要哭一样。诺兰的心情应该很糟糕很糟糕，可是韦德对发生了什么却一无所知，他感觉自己的心在沉沉地痛。

他再一次端着咖啡走到诺兰面前，这时他才看到诺兰的眼睛有些肿。诺兰望着他，什么也没说，过了一会儿他叫韦德坐下。诺兰的嗓音有些沙哑，还有一丝哽咽。他还是看着窗外，喃喃道：“我姐姐，她……去世了。”接着诺兰的泪水一滴滴地从眼眶中流下，又被他胡乱抹去。外头酝酿了许久的暴雨劈里啪啦地倾盆而下，把夏日的燥热空气冲刷得一点不剩。韦德只能握住他的手，感受到他的颤抖。

诺兰一直等到了咖啡馆打烊，但是雨还在下，而且不曾有停下来的征兆。韦德撑起他的外套和诺兰一起到别处避雨，他们都被雨淋了个湿透。诺兰在雨中说：“这真是最坏的时代。”他的眼角有液体滑下，但是韦德不知道那是泪还是雨。

“人们都沉醉在绿洲的梦里，从未有人在意过现实有多糟，”诺兰说话的声音都在抖，他哭得有些上气不接下气了。或许是悲伤与愤怒交织在一起了，过强的情感让他难以承受，“绿洲只是幻梦，一切会随着一声枪响永远破碎。”

韦德意识到了他在引用《了不起的盖茨比》。盖茨比在泳池旁被枪杀，而后爵士时代的所有的纸醉金迷也逐渐破碎。诺兰以前总是爱说，我们应该管管糟糕的现实。但在那些时候他永远都是平心静气地微笑着，又喝下一口咖啡。他现在却在雨中歇斯底里地喊叫，哭得不能自已。

韦德已经不太记得清后面是怎样了，诺兰可能给了他一些钱，然后他们各自搭了一辆计程车走了。韦德隐隐约约地察觉到，那场暴雨永远地带走了他的夏日，也带走了诺兰身上的什么东西。

之后的日子里，诺兰从没来过，韦德也再也没有对门后的人抱有幻想，他不再幻想诺兰再一次推开门，他们还像以前一样保持着那种微妙的距离，或是他们再次坐在有着红色遮阳伞的户外桌子旁，他喝着汽水，而诺兰含着一颗柠檬硬糖。

韦德以为诺兰就这样在他的生活中消失了，直到那一天他看到诺兰在IOI的新闻发布会上发言。诺兰没变多少，可是他却越看越觉得陌生。诺兰冷漠的表情，高高在上的态度，让韦德无法把他和从前那个连微笑都要羞涩地低着头的男人联系到一起。他听着诺兰毫无感情地阐述着契约中心存在的必要，听着他不停地颠倒黑白，宣传IOI的政策有多么伟大。之后诺兰只手创立IOI的彩蛋研究部，无数IOI员工像蚂蚁一样不断占领绿洲的每一寸土地，维持着IOI的铁腕政策。曾经的诺兰那时就已经在他的心底里死去了。

韦德成为了猎蛋者的一员。他凭着自己的对哈利迪的喜欢终于夺下了第一把钥匙，在他看到诺兰发给他的聊天邀请时他又惊又喜，又有一丝苦涩。他接受了邀请，进入了诺兰的办公室。诺兰对他们的从前闭口不谈，只是邀请他加入彩蛋研究部。韦德想不到，他们之间仅有的那么一点联系也被诺兰硬生生地割断了。韦德拒绝了诺兰，并且说他就是一个暴君。诺兰尖锐地嘲讽了他，说韦德再也不用忍受他的残暴统治了，因为韦德下一秒就会被炸死了。韦德愤怒到了极点，但同时心里也痛到发胀。他忙着下线救人，因此根本没看到诺兰眼中一闪而过的复杂神情。

韦德·沃兹与诺兰·索伦托彻底决裂。

哈利迪后续记忆开放时，韦德去仔细看了一遍，他看到年轻的诺兰给哈利迪端咖啡，有些底气不足地提出会员制。韦德心里发酸，为什么就结束了呢？为什么你就变成这样了呢？当他们寻找第二把钥匙时，韦德带着萨曼莎一块去看了那份哈利迪的记忆，然后带着炫耀的语气说：“知道那是谁吗？那是诺兰·索伦托。”他们的往事永远留在了韦德心里成了无人可说的秘密，他用这种抽象方式隐秘地描绘他的回忆——我曾经遇见过他，我们有一个美好的夏日。

最后他顺理成章地取得了胜利，诺兰冷着脸穿过人群，他举着枪却迟迟没有扣下扳机，对着眼前戴着VR眼镜的大男孩扯出了一个不易觉察的笑容。韦德并没有看见诺兰的微笑，否则他就会想起曾经的那个诺兰，然后他就会明白，其实诺兰一点也没变。

韦德以为自己爱上了萨曼莎，他就这样失去了解开误会的机会。诺兰被带上了警车，韦德再也没有去打听过他的下落。他已经彻底对诺兰死了心，但是他从未明白，诺兰想做那个对绿洲开枪的人，他想亲手把人们从幻梦中叫醒。他来到IOI，变得冷酷无情，这一切都是为了让他有更大的几率取得胜利，为此他抛弃了太多东西了，包括他们曾经说不清道不明的关系。

TBC.

*他说他……在GSS任职：此处时间线与原著有一定出入。本文设定为，猎蛋开始两年后，诺兰的姐姐去世，然后诺兰加入了IOI。而原著中诺兰的姐姐在猎蛋刚开始就已经去世了，诺兰紧接着加入了IOI。


	7. Chapter 7

《Fall》

Chapter7.

暮色开始四合，天边闪着幽幽的光。韦德从车上下来，他朝诺兰房子里张望了会儿，里面没有开灯，一片漆黑。整个房子都被沉重的夜色给笼罩了，像是沉睡了一样。他犹豫着敲了敲门，敲门声渐渐散在了夜色里，没有人回应。韦德有些失望地收回手，侧着身子向远处张望。他如今正处于巨大的矛盾之中，一方面他对自己的所作所为感到羞愧，另一方面他又无法原谅诺兰。一锅永远不会冷却的沸水煎熬着他的心，他焦躁不安。那夜在他道歉之后，诺兰也抱住了他，并且也哭了，那时夜风凉凉的，他们的泪水却是滚烫的。第二天，他却感觉诺兰更加得沉默寡言，他只能尴尬地离开。也许他们都需要一些时间，他想。韦德蹲了下去，百无聊赖地玩弄着脚下的小石子。他没有打定主要是否要走，他想见诺兰一面。

忽然一阵声响把韦德从神游中拉回了现实，他迅速站起看向了传出声音的地方。诺兰的邻居，那个年轻男人正打算出门。男人看到韦德，打了一个招呼。忽然，他像是想起了什么，把门一关，就走到了韦德跟前。他对韦德说：“索伦托先生今早被送去医院了。”韦德感觉自己脑子里嗡的一声，一片空白，他像是无法理解话语的意思一样愣神。邻居继续道：“我不太清楚……我看到他被抬到了救护车上。你知道他怎么了吗？”

韦德急了，他立刻问了那人诺兰去的是哪家医院，然后在沉沉的夜色中一路向前。韦德感觉自己像是停止了思考一样，现在他只记得一样东西，那就是诺兰被送进了医院。韦德感觉自己整个人都在发颤，心率极速飙升，而脚下也是油门踩到了底。韦德心里很慌乱，他想不到诺兰被送进医院的原因还能有什么，他只能想到诺兰自杀了。不……他想说服自己不要把事情想得那么糟，这不可能……可是他的心渐渐打起了鼓，他感觉他心底里有无数的声音涌出来，对他自己说，你这个杀人犯。在没有到医院的时候，谁也不知道发生了什么，这让他的不安如潮水般在胸口漫开，逐渐上升挤压他的肺部，还有喉咙。各种糟糕的想法争先恐后地冒出来，让韦德越来越没底。

他终于到了医院了，虽然他稍稍舒了口气，但他悬着的心并没有放下。他逃也似的向医院惨白的大楼奔去，一瞬间他感觉这栋大楼像是吃人血肉的幽魂，而下一刻，他意识到他才是那个恶灵，他一刻不停地向那个无助的男人索取，居然还渴求更多。他的想法果然被印证了，那个前台护士告诉他，诺兰吞了安眠药。他心乱如麻，坐着电梯，手使劲地抓着冰冷的扶杆。

电梯继续向上，一阵短暂的晃动后，电梯门便打开了。韦德立刻跨出了电梯门，他穿过大厅，穿过挤挤攘攘的人群，差点急红了眼，总算是找到诺兰的病房了。他低着头不敢进去，手指碰到门又像触电了一样收回，犹豫了半天后，他小心翼翼地推开了门。诺兰躺在床上，吊着生理盐水，他大约是睡了。韦德轻手轻脚地走到诺兰身旁，长长地看了他一眼后才渐渐安了心，但是又逐渐晕开了一股不知名的苦涩。

这时他才缓缓踱步出来去问医生诺兰到底怎样了。那个医生说，没有什么大碍了。接着她顿了顿，静静地看着韦德，说，这一次是救回来了，可是下一次呢？然后她把手一挥，示意韦德自己好好想想，就继续去忙她的事了。这时，韦德才真正意识到诺兰的状态又多糟糕。他几乎见过诺兰的每一个侧面，他的害羞，他的喜悦，他的冷漠，他的点点滴滴，可韦德从不愿承认诺兰的脆弱。他总以为这个男人还像以前一样，是那个高高在上，不苟言笑的IOI总裁。或许韦德不是不愿承认，他是不敢承认，他怕这份血淋淋的事实太过沉重，会压得他喘不过气来。他早就该注意到诺兰已经不是从前的诺兰了。

他再次回到了诺兰的床边，他看见诺兰眉头紧锁，兴许是梦到了什么，接着诺兰嘴唇颤颤地动了动，吐出几个气音，那是一声轻到不能再轻的“韦德”。诺兰说了梦话。医院里总是开着太亮的灯，显得诺兰没有一丝生气，房间里很静，像是裹了层棉花隔音。韦德目光向下，看到诺兰手上错乱的划痕。此刻所有情绪都如洪水冲破大坝一样汹涌而来，泪水迅速涌上韦德的眼眶，他的泪已经摇摇欲坠了。他忽然明白了诺兰怕痛，所以才选择吃安眠药。泪水像是滚雪球一样一滴滴流了下来，韦德的肩膀不停地抖着，他尽量憋着声音，最后他只好擦着眼睛走出了病房。

谁知他一出门就撞到了弗娜莱。弗娜莱愣神了几秒，还在奇怪为什么韦德会从诺兰的病房里出来。在那几秒钟里，她脑海里那些散乱的线索瞬间连成了一条链，她的神情变了再变。她质问道，是你干的吧。韦德看着她，说道，是我。弗娜莱推了他一把，对他破口大骂，她甚至给了他几巴掌，动静越闹越大，直至保安过来才勉强把愤怒到极点的弗娜莱拉住了，她怒瞪着韦德，保安把她拽远了，她又转过身去对韦德竖了一个中指。韦德什么也没说，也没有反击，因为他知道他活该。

弗娜莱从很早就怀疑诺兰有事瞒着她了。但诺兰处理得太滴水不漏了，她虽然有怀疑却从未找到过证据。她知道诺兰不想让她担心，也知道诺兰是怕惹上太多麻烦。但这只会让事情变得更糟。她今天照例去看诺兰，却发现他已不省人事，旁边散落着几片安眠药。幸好发现的及时，否则后果不堪设想。

对韦德来说，这又是一个买醉的夜晚。他慢慢地走出医院，缓慢地插上车钥匙，他再也不会去见诺兰了，他还有什么脸面呢？他对诺兰犯了很多错误，并且现在他再也无法弥补了。他感觉他的夏日幻梦在迅速地褪色，离去，他才明白，旧梦不可重温。他坐在座位上，忽然意识到之前看到帖子为什么愤怒了，那是发狂的嫉妒。他只是不愿意承认他依然爱着诺兰·索伦托，无论诺兰是羞涩的，冷漠的，或是脆弱的，韦德都发狂地迷恋着他。

矛盾的心折磨着他，并且这种折磨永无止境。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

《Fall》

Chapter8. 

自那以后，诺兰就逐渐淡出了韦德的生活。韦德开始恢复常态，整日为了绿洲和世界忙得不可开交。他需要尽量让用户们对绿洲满意，还要不停地开发出新的模块。他还需要与各大组织机构磋商，找到那些真正为人类着想的组织，并与他们牵手解决人类难题。从整体上来说，韦德算是有积极作为了，在他的不懈努力之下，世界也在一步步朝着好的方向发展。当他有闲余时，他总会想起诺兰。他之前去悄悄的看了一眼，却发现那里早已人去楼空，他一个望着空荡荡的房子，徒增伤感。他不知道诺兰是否还用着那张卡，但是每月他都会往里面打一笔数目可观的金额。如果诺兰依然用着那张卡就好了，韦德的负罪感就能减轻那么一点。

韦德越来越醉心于旅行。他总是去到那些偏远的地方，他去过非洲，那里的人们在脸上画着彩绘，披着五颜六色的衣裳，呈现出一种特殊而又野性的美。那些非洲女郎们深情款款地走向他，都被他友善地拒绝了。夜晚韦德躺在沙漠上看星星，在这里他可以清晰地看到他在城市里无法看到的星座，然而他心里却莫名闪过诺兰的影子。那些回忆把他逼到绝处，从没给他留下喘息的时间。他也去过印度，他住在山间的静修院，整日只是思考。他甚至有一个导师，偶尔帮助他走出迷雾。在恒河旁他遇见过吉卜赛老人，老人好心地替他占卜了一次，只得出一个模糊不定的结果，你若是努力，有可能得到你想拥有的东西。韦德哑然失笑，他怎么知道该怎样努力？他就连努力的方向也没有了。

这一年的经历相当独特，另类的打磨让韦德变得更加成熟，他从或古老或新生的知识中汲取营养，把他们运用在现实。他在印度静修院时，时刻与自然为伴，在那里他学得了最清明的思想，诺兰似乎淡化为了一个微小的符号，但却总是在他的心头出现，不时牵动他的心。于是他的导师在烛光下看着他的眼睛，告诉他，他的心结太过强烈。于是韦德谢过他，转身离去，在下山之际他想起他遇到诺兰的时候。他一直觉得诺兰骗了他，他依然不愿相信诺兰变得冷酷无情。重逢那日，他对诺兰的私情远胜于私仇，他却把自己的所做所为归咎于仇恨。实际上，他的一切暴行都只有一个原因，他从未把诺兰放下过。他的一切悲伤也只有一个原因，为自己的暴行而悲伤。诺兰似乎从未离开过他，在无边沙漠上，在璀璨星空里，在奔流恒河旁，他心中总会若有若无地印现诺兰的影子。所以导师说他心结太重。

韦德想说服自己不要再去打探诺兰的消息，可是他的念想就如野草一般疯长。他还是再次找到了诺兰的地址，他仿佛一个溺水之人抓住了一条浮木，他攥紧那张写着诺兰地址的纸条。他确实无意打扰诺兰清净的生活，他只是去看一眼。事实证明，他去了不止一次。

第一次来的时候他戴了墨镜和口罩，走在诺兰家对面的街道上，远远地向那栋房子望了一眼。第二次来的时候他依然乔装打扮，他转身时却看见诺兰的身影在窗户旁一闪而过，犹如羽毛扫了他的心。第三次来的时候他给诺兰带了东西，一袋包装精致的柠檬硬糖。他把它们放到了诺兰的门旁就悄悄离开了。他不知道诺兰是否还保留着原来的口味，可是他还是这样做了。第四次来的时候，他遇到了一个意外。他路过小巷时，居然看到诺兰被混混找茬，他挺身而出，然后又仓皇而逃，他没敢多看诺兰一眼，也没敢和他说一句话。

韦德并没有再做逾越之事。

可是上天却又一次地把他们推到了一起。韦德打开手机却收到了新闻推送，是一条失火的新闻。韦德本想把推送消息清空，却瞪大了眼睛，因为上面提到着火的地方正是诺兰的家。韦德慌慌张张把外套一穿，拿着外套就走了。诺兰的新家离这里有一段距离，他驱车向前飞驰在高速路上，就像那晚他奔去医院一样。他依然焦急地向前，脚下油门踩到底。谁知前方竟然封了路，一辆辆汽车排起长龙，在夜色下泛着幽幽的光。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，韦德脚踩刹车，气恼似的砸了一下方向盘，就立刻打开车门，向前奔去了。他穿过因为车祸而产生的长长封锁线，奔跑在长长的高速路上。

其实，就算诺兰真有事，韦德就算去了也无法改变既定的结局，但是就仿佛是知不可为而为之一般，韦德仿佛在做最残酷的挣扎。这让他交替双足挥动双臂不停奔跑着，带着最沉痛的悲伤与最坦荡的焦灼，他犹如一名盗火者，一名殉道者，他的心结越缠越紧，压制他无法呼吸。等他回过神时，竟已泪水满脸。他想起恒河上的日出，耀眼的阳光刺开黑暗，吉卜赛老人告诉他，你若是努力，有可能得到你想拥有的东西。

就算是不可能又怎样？他是如此努力地向前奔去，哪怕群山之后还是群山，哪怕海水之后还是海水。他看到万里星空在他的头顶闪烁，他感觉万事万物都在奔他而来。

他终于停下脚步，双手扶膝弯着腰不停喘气，然后立刻抬起头来，盯着眼前的烧焦的房屋，泪水让他的视线扭曲变形。消防人员已经准备收队，他们脱下防护服向车里走去。韦德甚至快要哭出来，他没想到他们是这样结束的，以这样的结局，他难以接受的结局。然而下一秒，他视线向右，看到的正是愣神的诺兰。

韦德的泪水夺眶而出。

月光很轻，诺兰就仿佛一个幻影。韦德走向诺兰，诺兰并没有逃。韦德轻轻地看了他一眼，他脱下了他的外套，披在了诺兰身上。韦德什么也没问，诺兰也什么也没说。他们只是沉默地对视着，韦德却感觉自己得到了救赎。韦德犹豫着抱住了那个男人，此时他不是幻影，也不是梦境，而是真真实实存在的。他伏在诺兰的肩头哭泣，诺兰则轻微颤抖，然后轻轻拍打着他的后背。然后，谁能料到呢，诺兰在口袋中摸索，竟变戏法似的掏出了两颗柠檬硬糖，把其中一颗递给了满脸泪水的韦德，一如那个绚烂的夏日。

于是韦德的脑海中再次闪现吉卜赛老人的话，你若是努力，有可能得到你想拥有的东西。

tBC.


	9. Chapter 9

《Fall》

Chapter9.

诺兰在路上一言不发，只是盯着窗外，但韦德还是注意到，他的精神状态比一年前好了很多。在他们拥抱之后，不知道是谁先松开了手，然后他们就尴尬地分开了。他们彼此都在边缘谨慎地试探，没有人敢大胆地向前迈出一步。他们是爱恨交织，有恩有怨，犹如一把尖利的匕首，互指二人心脏，又如磁石一般，让他们互相靠近。韦德深知自己不愿意放手，于是他说：“你今晚来我家住吧。”连他自己都没想到，诺兰竟然答应了。

诺兰只是和他交代了火灾的原因，电路老化外加用电不当。之后，他便沉默地看着窗外。诺兰曾经是把韦德当小孩子看的，一个害羞的叠楼区男孩。后来，他感觉那个男孩在慢慢地长大。男孩开始变得陌生，开始对他做出各种无法挽回的事情。可是，诺兰想，一开始不是自己有错在先吗？他为了他的目标，变得不像他自己，他变得冷酷无情，残忍地把那个夏日抹杀了。或许，他们都有错，他们谁都无法原谅自己。在过去那些夜晚，诺兰常常自我发问，我真的对吗？然后他再也没得到答案。他在那些夜晚转辗反侧，眼前却不断闪现他姐姐惨死的模样，一个因为绿洲而吸毒过量死去的女孩。他坚信绿洲在向人们贩卖毒品，人们沉迷其中，没人愿意多看现实一眼。他知道就算他真的达成了目标，他也没有什么好下场，他会被那些狂热的瘾君子送上断头台，但是他觉得，这没什么不妥。他会做那个对绿洲开枪的人，并且执意一条路走到黑。

然而，韦德一直是那个最难以预测的变数。谁能想到，一个叠楼区的男孩夺下了彩蛋，让他饱受牢狱之灾，谁又能想到，还是那个男孩，几度将他折磨得近乎崩溃，然而，最后男孩哭着说对不起。诺兰心中一软，他意识到男孩还是那个男孩，他不是一个合格的施暴者，他们是在互相折磨。可是，诺兰已经无力再承受，他沉重的一生压在他身上。他天资聪颖，20岁进入GSS，35岁进入IOI，造就了IOI历史上用时最短的面试。他没有亲人，从未和他人保持过过长的亲密关系。在那一刻，他意识到自己孤立无援。而韦德年轻的爱就像最后一把大火，把他的心烫了个洞，然后烧了个干净。

他选择在那个午后死去，他吞了安眠药，醒来却在医院。然后他摸摸自己的眼角带泪，他竟然梦见了与韦德在IOI办公室会面的那一刻。他做梦也没想到韦德是帕西法尔，当他看到资料时他抖着手反复确认了好几遍。他几乎一晚上都没睡。可是他还是被整个董事会推着向前，一个人在一个庞大的制度机器面前是绝望的。

这一年里。他也许与过去的自己妥协了。与那个冷酷的自己妥协了。然而这一切，也是因为韦德。诺兰本以为，只有关闭了绿洲，世界才能回到正规。可是，因为韦德，他确确实实看到了世界的变化。电视上那个大男孩号召人们要多关注现实，他的举手投足直接已经有了一股别样的气质，诺兰想，他是真的长大了。并且他意识到，曾经的自己太过激进，就算关闭了一个绿洲，也会有别的游戏出现的，这样依然无法解决根源问题。他苦笑，自己居然那么久才看透这一切。只能怪他姐姐的死，犹如一块黑布，遮住了他理智的双目。

他经常会去看她。他带着一束刚买的带着露水的黄玫瑰，步行到公墓旁——当初他便是因此才买下这栋房子，这让他感觉她从未离开。他总是在她墓前说很多，就像是很久之前一样。可惜当他哭泣时，他的姐姐再也无法将他拥入怀中。他内心的所有柔软与脆弱也随之她一道去了。他总是顶着发红的眼眶回到家里，然后盯着夕阳，看着它落下。

忽然之间，他意识到，他竟然已经与韦德认识五年了。五年，磨去了韦德的稚气与天真，淡化了诺兰的仇恨与悲痛。他们一次次出走远离，但总是一次次靠近，互相舔舐伤口。

他们都无法原谅自己，可是他们可以原谅对方。

韦德没有客房，他们便一同挤在床上。狭小的空间让他们互相靠近，互相寻求对方的体温。韦德不经意间撞进那双蓝色的眼睛，仿佛海水一般在黑暗中微微闪光。他吻了诺兰，这是个相当干净的吻，它没有一丝情欲，它只有悲伤与歉意。诺兰有些想要躲避他的视线，但最终他还是放弃了。他任由韦德抱紧他，听韦德说着他这一年的事情。听韦德讲他的心结，讲他的迷茫，讲他的歉意，讲他的悔意。

他们又一次哭了。就像春日的暖阳终于融化了坚冰，带来另一个春天。他们的隔阂在迅速消融，心中逐渐升起暖意。

韦德之前与莫罗讲起了诺兰，莫罗不知为什么，突然提起了诺兰在GSS实习的往事。他说：“他实习的时候，非常好学，总是向我请教问题，而且本来也非常有才干，如果好好做下去前途无量。可是有一天，他突然非常消沉，之后便辞职不干了。我非常好奇到底发生了什么，我问了他，他只说他姐姐去世了。后来我去清理他的办公室时，竟然意外发现了一张纸条。你一定无法想象上面写着什么，连我自己都惊呆了，那大概是诺兰心烦时写下的东西，上面还有几滴泪痕。上面写着‘姐姐的去世让我再次思考起绿洲的意义，绿洲可以说是这个世界最坏的产物，它诱骗那些傻子们。关闭绿洲，这也许是我们唯一的出路’。”

韦德那时才明白诺兰究竟想干什么。他那时才明白诺兰在雨中说的话究竟是为了什么。原来诺兰想做那个对绿洲开枪的人，他想亲手打破人们的幻梦。也就是那时起，他原谅了诺兰，并且，他再一次绝望地意识到，他依然迷恋着诺兰。他所走过的无数土地都无法让他将诺兰忘记。他一直以为旅行可以让他暂时忘记诺兰，可是没有，诺兰总在他的心间徘徊，总是在他的梦里游荡。每当韦德走出很远时，他总会再次回到原地，他一次次地失败，一次次地沉溺在夏日幻梦中。

韦德说：“对不起。”

诺兰便也说道：“对不起。”

他们的伤口在迅速愈合，只因他们求得了对方的谅解。

韦德轻轻说：“我终于明白了。你一直都想做那个对绿洲开枪的人。”

诺兰的眼里有几分悲伤，他目光向下，说：“对此我已经放弃了太多了。”

“但是那个夏天，我什么都记得。”

诺兰的话语像风一样，飘进了韦德的心尖。

也是在这个夜晚，他们终于和解了。既是与自己，也是与对方。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

《Fall》

Chapter10.

之后的一切似乎都很顺理成章，但是韦德心中还有一丝嫌隙。不是因为诺兰，主要是因为他自己，他总觉着自己之前做得事情太过分，他不相信诺兰会这样轻而易举地原谅他。那夜过后，他腾出了一个房间给诺兰。平日里也只是照料诺兰的一日三餐，除此之外也避免直接的眼神与肢体接触。从某种意义上说，韦德纯情的一面被激发了。然而诺兰却对韦德这样的行为感到迷惑不解，他以为他们好不容易愈合的关系又出现了什么裂痕。

诺兰依然赋闲在家，每天的固定日程便是心理咨询外加他复习一下之前的商科书籍。他总得回归社会，他可受不了就这样继续一蹶不振下去。他回望一年前的自己，精神状态确实有够糟糕，还被弗娜莱从死神边缘救过来一次。他现在对那段日子还有一些后怕，挺过来的他更愿意好好活下去，他还是比较惜命的。

年轻人每天忙着GSS的各种事情，早上天蒙蒙亮就踏出了门，晚上有时凌晨才回来。诺兰每日在家里闲得发慌，他看着他的书思绪渐渐飘远，他承认最近有些孤单，年轻人却还总是一副对他视而不见的样子。诺兰有些心烦，他是真的搞不懂他们到底算什么了。他想，也许只有他一个人一厢情愿地认为他们在谈恋爱。不，诺兰立刻反驳自己，那小子不会喜欢上一个大他二十来岁的老男人，愿意和韦德谈恋爱的女孩可是排成了长龙。怀着这样的想法，诺兰越看韦德越觉得心烦，索性也不主动找他搭话了，于是每天就自己呆在房间里看他的专业书。

在诺兰入狱之后，IOI可谓是乱成了一锅粥。本来契约中心就在IOI占收入大头，韦德上任后却立刻禁止了IOI契约中心接入绿洲，打了IOI一个措手不及。IOI员工更是万分绝望，可谓是丢了老板之后又即将丢掉饭碗。面对GSS的施压，IOI根本不能把诺兰捞出来，IOI确实有很好的律师，可是GSS总是有更好的律师。如今的IOI早已不如往日风光，只剩下一些外接装备占有市场优势。诺兰并不是对IOI有多少好感，但是他对GSS的抗拒心理也不是一时半会就能消除的。就在这时，诺兰即将复出的消息又在IOI内部激出不小的波浪。诺兰确实很有商业才能，而他的大部分员工也希望他能回来。于是当晚，诺兰就收到了IOI的复职邀请，薪资甚至比之前还要高上10%，这让他有些心动。但他还需斟酌一下。

诺兰差不多考虑了三四天。他不清楚韦德对他是什么态度，一方面韦德表现出一副不愿离开他的样子，而另一方面又各种躲着他。诺兰感觉自己有点像个深陷恋爱烦恼的人。不，他再次反驳，他们没有在谈恋爱。最后他还是决定接受这个邀请。等他复职之后他就可以请律师查查他冻结的卡和房产。但是他的内心又有一点不忍，就这样走了吗？从此回归正常生活，就像他从前那样？他鼓励自己尽快下定决心，反正想和韦德谈恋爱的女孩已经排成了长龙。

于是他把这个消息告诉了韦德。韦德声音闷闷的，说：“你要走了吗？”

诺兰有些紧张地回答：“是的。”他察觉到韦德语气里有一丝不快，这又让他有一些心软了。

韦德说：“为什么你不选择来GSS呢？我可以给你开更高的工资。”

诺兰眨眨眼，没想到韦德是这么个态度。韦德是真的不想让他走。他心想，不走就不走吧。其实他在意的并不是薪水，他只是有点怀疑韦德是否真的在乎他，在乎，好吧，其实诺兰并不想说出那么肉麻的词，但是韦德最近的态度确实让他感觉有点捉摸不透。他想了想，还是小心翼翼地试探了一下，说：“那，那我们…算是在谈恋爱吗？”

问完这个问题诺兰就后悔了，他感觉他的一世英名就这样被这个愚蠢的问题给毁了。他意识到自己在说什么之后就立马低下了头，耳朵烧得通红，他刚想溜就被韦德拽住了手。

韦德看着诺兰，说：“为什么不算啊。”虽然韦德也怪不好意思的，但是至少比诺兰镇定一点。韦德看着诺兰那副紧张的样子，心里有点发酸，确实，他们这个关系不清不楚的，是得好好说明一下，韦德感觉自己的心跳得厉害，说：“我喜欢你。”这是没有计划之外的告白。其实这根本不需要用语言说明，多样的感情早已被时光打磨得只剩下爱、心动与陪伴。

他们也许需要像小孩子一样认认真真地谈一场恋爱。

谈恋爱的人都该做什么？应该先看一部电影。于是当晚韦德和诺兰看了一部电影，这是一部家庭电影，剧情很俗套。韦德家的沙发还算大，可是他俩却很默契地挤在一起，盖着一张毯子。过于明亮的幸福快要把他们给晃晕了。明明是皆大欢喜的电影，诺兰看着不自觉地流下了眼泪来，也许是因为最近发生的一切太不真实了，也许是因为幸福的到来让人泪眼朦胧。我们都应该为幸福流点眼泪的，因为幸福来之不易，也为悲伤流点眼泪，因为这会让你记住幸福的感觉。

韦德感觉到一旁的诺兰有些不对劲，转过头一看，居然是哭了。诺兰赶紧抬起手把眼泪给擦掉，慌慌张张的样子像只兔子。年轻人再一次吻了他，他年轻又鲜活的爱让诺兰一阵目眩。

韦德也有带诺兰去吃冰淇淋，两个人像小孩子一样站在五彩的冰淇淋车旁，有些天真幼稚。诺兰舔了一口总感觉冷得牙疼，又被韦德拽过来骗了一口。然后他们又开始脸上发烫了。韦德的撩汉技巧依然不太熟练，可是诺兰好像很吃这套。

他们还去了当年的那家汽水店，韦德惊奇地发现他当年喝得口味居然还有，然后诺兰依然在他的对面含着柠檬糖，依然对他低着头笑。当下与过去交织重叠，韦德抓紧诺兰的手，这是他五年前因为误会而放开了诺兰的手，他如今愿意一辈子握紧诺兰的手。

韦德抱怨那些后现代艺术如此抽象，古典乐听得他想睡觉，西装香水他一概不懂，但是他依然陪着诺兰去美术馆，去听古典乐，去试西装；诺兰表示那些赛博朋克游戏看得他头晕，摇滚乐没有一点美感，流行文化无聊透顶，但是他依然陪着韦德打年轻人喜欢的游戏，去听摇滚乐，去流行文化展。他们从来没有强行要求对方与自己相同，他们总能互相理解与接受。他们互相填补了对方心里的空缺。多么难得。

两人交往一年后韦德便公开了他们的关系。没有像预料中一样激起太大波浪，公众的回应是，我们看你们秀了一年了，大家早就心照不宣了。

韦德笑了笑，在一众媒体面前搂过诺兰的腰，来了一个大胆的吻。

台下一片欢呼。

FIN.


End file.
